After the Battle
by Ponyboy1004
Summary: Vale. Hemos visto a los mercenarios de RED luchar a sangre fría en 2Fort, Dustbowl, Well... Pero ya es hora de que los veamos cuando no están llenando de plomo a los BLU o robando dossieres enemigos. Historia con OC (brief en el fanfic Sawmill Bloodbath HD). Contiene algunos headcannons. T por temas ácidos y lenguaje.


**¡Hola! Después de mucho tiempo sin escribir nada, me he inspirado en los fanfics Convivencia (de InuZelda) y 100 historias (de Sony se aburre) para idear historias de los 10 mercenarios (si, si, 10 mercenarios. La décima clase aparece en mi fanfic Tras la máscara). Van sin orden, así que no os confundáis si veis algo raro o fuera de lo normal. Serán one-shots sin límite de palabras, pero incluirán los siguientes headcannons:**

 **-Pyro es chica (descripción en el fanfic Tras la máscara, accesible desde mi perfil)**

 **-El OC (que se llama Hacker) puede ser un poquito OP, pero no es del todo superior a los demás.**

 **Calificado de T por lenguaje y temas algo ácidos.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Team Fortress 2 pertenece a Valve, mi OC es propiedad mía y todos los demás elementos pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.**

(POV de Hacker)

-Así que tú eres el chico nuevo...-

Esas fueron las primeres palabras de la Administradora al verme por primera vez. Yo acababa de llegar desde el aeródromo cercano a las oficinas de la Mann Co. y aún no me lo podía creer: ¡Por fin tenía trabajo! Y además, ella parecía estar impresionada por mi aspecto: yo mido más o menos 1'90 m y la verdad, yo soy uno de esos tipos que calzan un 48 y no encuentran zapatos de su talla.

-Emm, si, soy yo.-Respondí, algo nervioso.

-He leído tu currículum, tienes buenas referencias, y además parece que tienes un CI superior a la media… Perfecto para trabajar aquí. Dime, ¿es cierto que fuiste parte de Black Hat?-Preguntó la Administradora.

-Por supuesto. Soy un hacker experto, y además tengo un Analizador en mi smartphone.-Contesté.

-Hmmm… Excelente. Tu smartphone es tu arma principal. No la pierdas. Serás asignado a una nueva clase, llamada Hacker. Te pagaremos bien si trabajas como es debido.-

-Lo haré.-

La Administradora le dio una larga calada a su cigarrillo y dejó ir una bocanada de humo.

-Bien. Ahora serás trasladado a 2Fort, donde serás asignado al equipo RED, cuyas siglas quieren decir Reliable Excavable Demolition. Tus pertenencias, tus armas y tu coche ya han sido enviados a la base. Miss Pauling, lleva al chico con sus compañeros.-

Entonces, Miss Pauling me llevó a una furgoneta que había aparcada delante de la central. Una vez en la carretera, ella comenzó a explicarme las normas básicas de mi trabajo:

-Bueno, es hora de que sepas de que va la cosa. Aquí combatirás junto a tus nueve compañeros contra el equipo BLU, que es enemigo vuestro desde hace años. Recuerda que tras cada batalla hay un alto el fuego entre los dos equipos, no puedes revelar tu nombre real, las llamadas por teléfono deben hacerse en la gasolinera más cercana excepto tú, que sólo puedes enviar mensajes desde tu smartphone, pero no llamadas. Dado que eres un hacker con experiencia, serás el único que podrá poseer un ordenador, una consola de sobremesa, una tele de plasma y acceso a Internet las 24 horas del día. ¿Me sigues el rollo?-

-Si, claro-contesté-¿Y por cierto, siempre lucharemos en el mismo lugar o…?

-Noooo, hay más territorios, como Dustbowl o Sawmill. Emm… estamos llegando a 2Fort. Prepárate, vas a conocer a tus colegas de equipo.-

Y entonces, la furgoneta se paró delante de lo que eran las dependencias del equipo RED, donde había un tipo sentado en un lado. Tenía un casco de obrero en la cabeza, lo cual me hizo gracia. Me bajé del vehículo junto a Miss Pauling, y nos acercamos al tío del casco, que se levantó y me dijo:

-Hola, tú eres el nuevo, ¿no?-Lo decía con un acento tejano.

-Sip, ése soy yo.-

-Hacker, este es Engineer, uno de tus 9 compañeros de equipo. Yo me tengo que ir ahora mismo, así que él te guiará por aquí. Pórtate bien y trabaja duro.-Y Miss Pauling me dejó con Engineer.

Mientras entrábamos a la base, él me ofreció una cerveza, la cuál acepté (la verdad, la Pißwasser sabe mejor que la que me dio Engineer). Llegamos a lo que parecía una sala común donde habían 7 personas. Todos ellos me miraron con extrañeza, como si yo hubiera cometido un triple asesinato. Unos estaban jugando al póquer, otros mirando la tele sentados en un sofá y dos de ellos con una especie de gafas con lentes especiales (cuyas lentes eran de color verde y blanco). Engineer atrajo la atención de todos ellos, y dijo en voz alta:

-Chicos, éste es Hacker, nuestro nuevo compañero. La Administradora ha dicho que lo tratemos bien, ya que él es… emmm… especial, por así decirlo. No seáis duros con el chico.-

Y de repente, el que parecía más joven se levantó del sofá a una velocidad increíblemente rápida y se plantó delante de mí:

-¡HOLA COLEGA! ¡YO SOY SCOUT, EL MÁS RÁPIDO DE ESTA PANDA DE MARICAS!-

-Ehmmm… Encantado.-

-No te preocupes si parecen demasiado locos, tan sólo trata de seguirles el rollo y todo irá bien.-Dijo Engie, susurrándome al oído.

-Vale. Por cierto, ¿dónde está mi habitación?-Pregunté.

-Creo que está pasada la enfermería. Quinta puerta a la derecha, la que tiene un lector de tarjetas.-Dijo Sniper (el del periódico con sombrero, me explicó Engineer).

-Ok. Me instalaré y… bueno. Quizás podamos hablar más tarde. No me molestéis, quiero organizar mis cosas.

Y me largué a la habitación, antes parando en la enfermería y observando al que parecía el médico del equipo operando a un tío enorme y consciente mientras hablaban de algo que no entendí del todo. " _Mira, quizás me gustará trabajar aquí. Tan sólo tengo que acostumbrarme."_ Pensé, mientras iba por el pasillo.


End file.
